


It's a Deal

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Demon!Kurt, Klaine, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut, bottom!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine makes a deal with Demon!Kurt to get the bullies off his back at school. Since he’s not saving anyone’s life, Kurt wants his virginity instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This does include smut, and bottom!blaine. It was originally a tumblr request and I didn't realize I still had it. Enjoy!

Blaine didn’t feel like going home. His mom would worry about him and his dad would tell him to _suck it up._ Now, he was going to have a slight black eye because one of the jocks at his school _accidentally_ punched him during gym class. He walked around the now abandoned park.  
  
It was getting late and nobody walked around the place after dark, except Blaine. It was probably a stupid idea, but right now he really didn’t care. Nobody really cared much if he was safe or not, so really, why should he? Blaine came to the swing set and sat on one of the empty swing set seats.  
  
Westerville High was a horrible place and it was like Blaine was always exposed. He had few friends but they wouldn’t want to risk their status to be hanging around him or defending him. He just had to get through this last year, but the end seemed so far away. His main goal was to get out of Ohio and go to New York. Even if he had to work in a book store or a coffee shop and live in a studio apartment, he would be on his own and in New York, and not in Ohio.

Lights started to flicker. Blaine looked up at the light posts and saw it blink again. He looked at the other light posts questionably before he got up from the seat. He figured he may have to get going when the lights stopped flickering. _Okay. That’s odd._

“Hello, Blaine,” a sweet voice said. Blaine turned around to see a boy leaning against one of the light posts. He looked at the boy whom smiled at him. He was wearing a scarf with a buttoned shirt and tight jeans. Quite handsome, in Blaine’s opinion. He looked oddly familiar.

“Umm…hi?” Blaine responded. The boy laughed lightly as he leaned off of the light post.

“No need to be scared, cutie pie,” the boy assured. Blaine gulped.

“Do I know you?” Blaine asked. The boy continued to smile at Blaine and stopped just a few feet in front of him.

“I’m Kurt. I’m pretty sure you’ve seen me around though, at least seen this body around,” Kurt answered. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. He did remember seeing this boy named Kurt around before. He definitely didn’t go to his school but he has seen him.

“You do look familiar. So, what brings you here?” Blaine asked.

“You,” Kurt answered, simply.

“Me?”

“Yes, cutie pie. I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time.” Kurt examined what looked like a bruise forming on his eye. That made Kurt frown. “Let me guess, an _accident_?” Kurt gestured toward his eye. Blaine sighed tiredly but didn’t pull away when Kurt stroked it lightly with his index finger.

“It always is,” Blaine answered.

“Aren’t you tired of that?” Kurt asked. _What the hell kind of question was that?_

“Of course I am. No offense, I’m really not in the mood to talk about it. I’m just going to head home.” Blaine turned around but jumped when he saw Kurt standing in front of him again. He turned around to the spot Kurt _was_ standing then looked back at Kurt again.

“I’m here to help you, Blaine. Won’t you at least give me the benefit of the doubt?” Kurt asked, sweetly. The boy may be handsome but he wasn’t giving Blaine very good vibes.

“How could you possibly help me? Nobody gives a shit about me,” Blaine said, bitterly. Kurt sighed. He could understand Blaine’s frustration.

“That’s not true. I happen to give a shit about you, and honestly, so does this body.” There’s that referring to the body phrase again.

“Who are you?” Blaine asked, looking right into Kurt’s blue eyes. Kurt paused for a moment before he let out a sigh.

“Do you really want to know?” Kurt asked as he took a few steps in front of Blaine.

“Why would I not want to know?” Blaine asked in return. Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them. Blaine’s mouth gaped open and took in a breath while taking a few steps back. Kurt’s eyes were completely black. He heard stories, but that’s all they were, right? Well, here was one right there in front of him; a demon. Those stories weren’t always happy ones. In fact, none of them were, but if Kurt wanted to hurt him he would have done so already. Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment before he spoke.

“From your reaction, you know now, don’t you?” Kurt’s eyes faded back to the blue ones. Blaine still stood in front of Kurt but didn’t back away or step back forward.

“I never thought I would…” Blaine started but his words fumbled. Kurt smiled and let out a light chuckle.

“You are definitely a cutie pie. I can help you, Blaine. I can make sure that nobody bothers you that way again. You deserve to live out your senior year in peace.” Kurt stepped forward. He half expected Blaine to back away but he didn’t.

“Can you really?” Blaine asked with some hope in his voice.

“Yes. I can make sure that they never lay a hand on you again. They won’t even mutter another homophobic slur in your direction.” Blaine gulped. He was talking to a demon and said demon was offering to help him.  
  
“Come on, Blaine. I can see right into your soul. You’ve thought about ending it quite a few times. I don’t want to see that happen, honestly. Sometimes you cry at night and try to find ways to not go to school. You can almost get away with it with your mom but your dad doesn’t respect you the way he should be.” That last part really hurt because it was true. Blaine’s father barely says a word to him anymore. “What do you say, cutie pie? Will you let me help you?” Kurt ended. Blaine could feel his eyes water.

“I don’t know…” Kurt was never one for sappy moments, but the way Blaine’s voice broke really struck him. He had seen the way his parents were with him a few times and then he had to go to school and deal with the same abuse. No, not anymore.

“You could cry right now. You think what I’m offering you is too good to be true. But you want it, I know you do.” Blaine took a deep breath.

“Why would you want to help me? What’s in it for you?” Blaine challenged. Kurt smiled. Cute and smart, he liked that.

“I like you, cutie pie. That’s why I want to help you. And what’s in it for me, I will keep every bully and unkind word away from you, for a night with you.” Blaine stood for a moment before he realized what Kurt meant. He had expected Kurt to say his soul or something like that, but not what he just said.

“You mean…” Kurt smirked.

“Yes. That is what I mean. I want to be your first, your virginity. Not right now though, on a special night,” Kurt remarked as he looked at Blaine with hungry eyes. Blaine’s heart raced when Kurt started walking around Blaine, circling him like a vulture stalking its prey. Kurt’s hands traced over Blaine’s arms and around his shoulders. He could feel Blaine was toned. Blaine wasn’t nervous nor was he offended, but he was still hesitant. Kurt stopped in front of Blaine, their faces just a few inches away.

“What’s considered a special night?” Blaine asked. Kurt just shrugged.

“That can be discussed later. So, what to you say, cutie pie? Do we have a deal?” Kurt asked in a low voice. Blaine blinked a few times before he settled back to Kurt’s blue eyes. He licked his lips unconsciously and let out a breath.

“You’re not going to kill them, are you?” Blaine asked first. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I won’t lie and say the thought didn’t occur to me,” Kurt answered. Blaine shook his head.

“Nobody dies,” Blaine said, firmly. That disappointed Kurt.

“Seriously? You’re really sure about that?” Blaine tried not to laugh at that question but a half chuckle escaped anyway.

“I am sure, please don’t kill anybody for me,” Blaine urged. Kurt let out a groan but agreed to the request anyway.

“All right, fine, nobody dies. How about maim?” Kurt counter offered. Blaine shook his head.  
  
“You drive a hard bargain, cutie pie. I don’t think I could ever have your strength not to cause harm to the ones that did nothing but do the same to you.” Blaine just shrugged. He had a point but Blaine still didn’t want anybody to get hurt or killed for him. Kurt let out a sigh but stood in front of the cute boy.  
  
“I will do as you request, cutie pie. Nobody gets hurt and nobody dies. They leave you alone and on a special night, I have you,” Kurt said the last part in a sultry voice. “Do we have a deal?”

Blaine thought for a moment. A chance to have those guys leave him alone the rest of the year was an offer Blaine wanted to jump on. But in exchange for, well sex. Blaine wasn’t sure about that. It wasn’t like he was saving himself for anybody. He cleared his throat and held out his hand to Kurt.

“Yes,” Blaine answered. Kurt smiled, satisfied with that answer. He looked at Blaine’s hand before he cupped his cheek and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. His first kiss and it was making a deal with a demon. Blaine’s eyes widened at the sudden contact. The kiss wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it was rather nice. Blaine started moving his lips along with Kurt’s when he felt his other hand cup the other side of his face. Kurt ended the kiss, somewhat reluctantly, and rested his forehead against Blaine’s.

“Very good,” Kurt whispered. “Sleep well, Blaine.” Kurt gave Kurt a light kiss on Blaine’s eyelid. Blaine’s eyes closed for a second before he felt the kiss on his eyelid. When he opened them, Kurt was completely gone. He looked around him and the park, he was nowhere to be seen. Blaine sighed as he made his way back home. No doubt, his parents were going to ask him where he’s been. ****  
  


* * *

The next day at school, things were different. When he walked down the hallway, the first thing that happens is he is called _faggot_ or any other harsh word. This morning, nothing. The guy looked at him briefly and went on his way. He didn’t even hear anybody mutter under their breaths when he walked by.  
  
He walked over to his locker and expected to be shoved like always, nobody shoved him. A few jocks walked past Blaine, they saw him but did nothing but nod and went about their day. Blaine let out a sigh of relief. Last night wasn’t a dream. He saw a demon named Kurt, and they made a deal. He wasn’t being bullied. He smiled lightly – but it was only the beginning of the day, he still had the rest of the day to get through.

Classes went normally, nobody bothered him and nobody said anything harsh to him. Some of the students in his class even had a civil conversation with him. Blaine hadn’t paid attention to himself in the mirror when he was at home. When he looked at himself in the mirror in the boy’s restroom, he noticed that his eye was not black or bruised. Kurt healed his eye.  
  
A few times, he had seen Kurt in different places. Once was at the other end of the hallway, another time was outside the window and in the cafeteria. Blaine walked out of the building at the end of the day. He normally felt exhausted and ashamed, today he was feeling upbeat and actually relieved. He waived to a few of the kids before he set on his way toward his house.

“Did you have a good day, cutie pie?” Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned to see Kurt leaning against a tree.

“Yes, I did,” Blaine said with breathy tone. Kurt smiled as he walked over beside him.

“I’m glad. I told you I would help you,” Kurt said in a sweet tone.

“I honestly thought I dreamt you last night,” Blaine admitted. The demon and the boy walked down the sidewalk together.

“That would have been a very cruel dream,” Kurt responded.

“I agree. So, you really did it?” Blaine said, still not sure if he really believed that this was still a dream.

“I did, cutie pie. A deal is a deal after all,” Kurt hinted. Blaine remembered. On some day, he was to give himself to Kurt. “I hope you’re not backing out on it.” Blaine looked to see Kurt’s black eyes briefly. That was a little frightening.

“No, no, I’m not. I promise,” Blaine answered. Kurt smiled.

“Good. Glad your eye is better,” Kurt stroked the tip of Blaine’s cheek bone with his thumb. Blaine didn’t flinch away from the touch. It wasn’t unpleasant at all.

“Thank you for that…you didn’t have too…” Blaine stopped walking and allowed Kurt to fully cup Blaine’s cheek.

“I know, but I couldn’t have you wounded. Consider it a bonus, cutie pie,” Kurt whispered before he grazed his lips over Blaine’s once again. Secretly, Blaine could get used to that.

“Thank you again,” Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled.

“You’re welcome. Have a good night, cutie pie.” Blaine blinked once and Kurt was gone again. He looked around once again – Kurt was nowhere. ****  
  


* * *

The last few months have been so refreshing for Blaine. He could go through school without being tormented, pushed, tripped or anything that he had grown accustomed too. Everyday, he saw Kurt and they exchanged a few words and a few kisses before he disappeared. He talked with a few friends here and there. He wasn’t an idiot though. He didn’t fully forgive these people who abandoned him when he was outed, but it was just for senior year and then he could leave Ohio forever.  
  
Blaine stopped by his locker one day to grab a book before he left for the day when he heard someone knock on his locker door. Expecting Kurt, Blaine closed the locker but was surprised to see someone else there.

“Hi, Blaine,” the boy said.

“Tyler. Hi, how are you?” Blaine greeted.

“I’m good. How are you doing?” Tyler asked. The guy was new and just as openly gay as Blaine. He was cute. About the same height as Blaine, dark hair and green eyes. He wore glasses and pretty much kept to himself.

“I’m doing great actually. I need to get going though, I have a lot of homework,” Blaine said. That was an understatement. He was going to be up for a little while tonight on his English essay alone.

“I was wondering if you would like to meet for coffee tomorrow. We could talk or hang out,” Tyler asked somewhat nervously. Blaine couldn’t have heard that right. Did someone just ask him out for coffee?

“Really?”

“Yeah, unless you can’t make it of course,” Tyler answered. Blaine gave a small smile.

“Sure. That would be great,” Blaine answered.

“Okay. I’ll meet with you after school tomorrow?” Tyler offered. Blaine nodded.

“I can do that. See you tomorrow,” Blaine said before he walked toward the exit of the building. Tyler smiled and walked the opposite direction. Unknown to both boys, Kurt was not far away and heard the whole conversation. His eyes were black and the conversation he overheard was not to his liking, not at all. ****  
  


* * *

Blaine hadn’t seen Kurt when he walked home the other day, which was kind of disappointing. He arrived at school the next day again without seeing Kurt. He managed to get all of his homework done but he tired. He walked over to his locker, put away a few books and nearly jumped when he saw that Kurt was just behind the locker door. And he didn’t look happy.

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine greeted. Kurt stepped forward.

“You and I, need to talk, right now,” Kurt commanded. Blaine was a little taken back with the tone Kurt was using.

“I have to get to class…” Blaine tried to answer but Kurt had taken a hold of his wrist and dragged him toward the gym. Actually, Blaine could remember being by his locker and then the next they were in the gym, alone. The warning bell sounded. “I’m going to be late.”

“I don’t give a rats ass if you are late,” Kurt’s voice nearly echoed. His eyes were black. Blaine took a few steps back. “Who is Tyler?” Kurt asked in a low voice. Blaine thought for a moment. _Oh. Right._

“He’s a new student here, why?” Blaine asked. Kurt’s eyes were still black.

“Why? You’re asking me _why_? I should ask you why _you_ agreed to go on a date with him,” Blaine started to back away when Kurt stepped forward.

“I didn’t agree to go on a date with him,” Blaine answered.

“What do you call agreeing to coffee after school with another openly gay boy?” Kurt asked. Blaine’s back hit one of the walls. He had nowhere to go and Kurt was now standing right in front of him. At least his eyes weren’t black anymore.

“He’s just a possible friend, Kurt. And why does that matter to you?” Blaine asked in a slightly irritated voice. Kurt glared at the cute boy.

“Did we forget our little arrangement?” Kurt retorted with another question.

“Of course not. Our deal was that you keep the bullies away and on a _special_ night you take my virginity,” Blaine recited. Kurt smiled sweetly.

“Oh, so you do remember our deal?” Kurt said, sarcastically. He stepped forward again to where he leaned against the wall with his hands. Blaine was now in Kurt’s grasp and there was no way out.

“And I still don’t see why you’re angry. Even if it was a date, the deal wasn’t that you were my boyfriend or I was yours.” Blaine responded. Kurt frowned. He was right but damn it, that was not the point.

“Going on dates can lead to other things. You belong to me and nobody else,” Kurt said in a low voice. He lowered his head toward Blaine’s ear and gave it a light kiss. Blaine tried not to let it affect him but his ear was very sensitive.

“It’s not a date…” Blaine said as he took in a breath when Kurt’s lips started traveling down his neck. Kurt licked the nape of Blaine’s neck while pressing his body firmly against Blaine’s.

“He thinks it is,” Kurt whispered his response. “I know he does. I saw the way he looked at you.” His hips started rolling slowly against Blaine’s. He felt Kurt’s slight erection against him which only hardened his own. Kurt continued to assault the same spot on Blaine’s neck; the one that was causing the cute boy to make those noises.

“He’s wrong,” Blaine moaned. One arm wrapped around Kurt’s waist while the other around his neck. Kurt pulled his lips away from Blaine’s neck. His hands cupped Blaine’s ass and lifted him enough to have his legs partially wrapped around his hips.

“Is he?” Kurt challenged. His hips rolled against Blaine’s again. Blaine let out a moan as his hips rolled along with Kurt’s. Kurt claimed Blaine’s lips, licking them, begging for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth and felt Kurt’s tongue thrust into his mouth. Kurt rolled his hips harder against Blaine until he nearly lifted him off the ground. His hand went from his waist to Kurt’s ass and squeezed it. A moan escaped Kurt’s throat, and that sound went straight to Blaine’s cock. Blaine moaned against Kurt’s lips before the demon pulled away, causing an _pop_ kind of noise.

“Yes,” Blaine breathed. That pleased Kurt, but he wanted more. Blaine rolling his hips along with Kurt’s, the feeling of the cute boy’s erection against his own, even Kurt wasn’t expecting so much pleasure. He leaned his forehead against Blaine’s. Both boys breathing heavily with every roll of the hips.

“Who do you belong too?” Kurt asked before he covered Blaine’s lips again. Blaine pulled Kurt more against him as he rolled his more. At the rate they were going, it wouldn’t be long before he reached his orgasm. Kurt too.

“I…” Blaine started but wound up moaning instead. Kurt smiled as he licked Blaine’s ear. He needed to hear this boy say it. Not much longer.

“Tell me who you belong too…or you don’t come…” Kurt whispered. His hips started slowing down. Blaine groaned as he kept squeezing Kurt’s ass and pulling him toward him. Kurt let out a few breathy moans but refused to roll his hips.

“You. I belong…oh…I belong to you…” Blaine finally answered. Kurt kissed Blaine once again before he rolled his hips with Blaine’s. A few more rolls and he felt Blaine throw his head back and moaned loudly, even saying Kurt’s name. Kurt rolled his hips slowly against Blaine before he himself came. Kurt moaned against Blaine’s neck as the two boys rode out their orgasms. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck as the cute boy wrapped his around Kurt’s waist.

“Hmm…you are going to be so amazing,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear, “I can tell.” Blaine let out a few breaths.

“I wouldn’t set my expectations up too high,” Blaine whispered in a joking manner. Kurt just smiled before he kissed Blaine again.

“And what are you going to tell Tyler?” Kurt asked.

“It’s not a date,” Blaine answered. Kurt kissed him again.

“And?”

“And I belong to someone else,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again.

“Good boy.” Needless to say, Blaine never made it to his first class that day, but he didn’t care. ****  
  


* * *

It was prom night, and also Blaine’s birthday. He never told anybody at school it was his birthday – it wouldn’t really matter because prom was really more important to everybody right now. Tyler never spoke to Blaine again, which he didn’t consider that a loss.  
  
Kurt kept the bullies away like he promised but going to prom felt like it would be a bit much. Plus, Blaine really wasn’t in the mood to dance with his classmates. Blaine hadn’t seen Kurt at all that day. When he got home, his parents were dressed up and saying they were heading out for the night, no Happy Birthday from them. That wasn’t new but it still hurt every year.  
  
Blaine watched his parents leave the driveway before he grabbed his phone and searched for the number of a pizza place. It being prom, nobody was going to be busy, at least not a pizza place. He opened the door to his room and was about to dial the number when he heard someone.

“Happy Birthday, cutie pie.” Blaine looked up to see Kurt, sitting on his bed with a cupcake in his hand and a burning candle in the middle. He put his phone to sleep and closed the door behind him.

“Kurt…what…” Blaine couldn’t help but smile. Kurt got up from the bed and held the cupcake in his hand.

“How was your day? Did you have a good one?” Kurt asked that question almost every day. Blaine sighed as he looked at the candle lit cupcake.

“As good as it can get. Everybody is talking about prom. You’re the first one to say Happy Birthday to me,” Blaine responded. Kurt frowned as he stood in front of Blaine with the cupcake in between them.

“How come you never told anybody?”

“It’s no big deal. My parents didn’t even say it,” Blaine said almost bitterly. Kurt leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“That’s why they left tonight. I merely put in a suggestion that their presence is better elsewhere tonight,” Kurt said suggestively. Blaine picked up on the hint. They never talked about when he and Kurt would fulfill the other half of the deal. Kurt held up the cupcake. “Blow the candle out.”  
  
Blaine laughed lightly before he took one blow to the candle and the flame went out. Smoke rose from the candle as Kurt took his finger took a scoop of the icing. “Chocolate, your favorite.” He put his finger to Blaine’s lips. His tongue stroked the finger with the sweet icing. Kurt managed to get some of the icing on his lips and before Blaine could lick it off. Kurt stepped forward and licked them.  
  
Tonight was the night. Kurt pulled away and took Blaine’s phone and the cupcake and put them on his desk. Blaine felt his nerves grow. Part of him had wanted this moment to come and now that it has, he felt nervous. Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Kurt…” Blaine started. Kurt half expected Blaine to try to back out of the deal or something. But he could feel that Blaine was anxious, if not a little excited, but he was definitely nervous.

“It’s all right, Blaine. I told you it would be a special day,” Kurt whispered. “What’s more special than your birthday?”

“I’m just…” Blaine started again. He felt Kurt’s hands travel up and down his chest.

“Shh…don’t worry. It’s just us, and you will be amazing. Just like I said before.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s ear before he walked over to the bed and sat at the foot. “Take your shirt off,” Kurt said in a calm yet demanding voice. Blaine gulped and took a deep breath before he removed his sweater shirt. Kurt sighed happily when he saw the loose undershirt. Blaine pulled the undershirt from his pants and over his head.  
  
Kurt had plenty of opportunities to see Blaine without his shirt or clothes. He never appeared in Blaine’s room at night. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise when the night came and he was so glad that he didn’t. Blaine wasn’t overly built but he was perfectly toned. Blaine felt Kurt’s eyes on him which made him a little self conscience. Kurt felt it too. “Come here, handsome.” Kurt gestured with his hand.  
  
Blaine took a few steps in front of Kurt. He sat before Blaine, his head reaching just above his navel. Kurt snaked his hands up and down Blaine’s chiseled chest. Bits of hair just on his torso – just enough for Kurt’s liking. Hair on a man’s chest was sexy but not so much that he looked more like a hairy animal. Blaine was perfect. His hand stopped right on the left of Blaine’s chest. His heart beat was steady but he could still feel Blaine’s nervousness.

“Boxing has done well for you,” Kurt commented as he brushes his lips lightly above Blaine’s navel.

“I’m sorry…I…” Blaine didn’t know what to say. Kurt moved his hands around to Blaine’s perfect ass.

“Don’t be sorry, you are perfect and tonight will be just as perfect. Relax, cutie pie. I got you.” Blaine let out a breath when Kurt continued to kiss across his stomach and his hands unbuckling his pants. Blaine’s fingers found Kurt’s hair and started combing through it. He liked that.  
  
Kurt unzipped his pants and pulled them down slowly, leaving his boxer briefs behind. His hands glided down Kurt’s muscle toned legs as he pulled down the pants to his ankles. He had fantasized about the night he would take Blaine and every moment was so much better than he imagined. Blaine pulled off his shoes while Kurt waited for him to step out of the pant loops and toss them across the room. Kurt looked at the almost fully hard on and stroked it through his boxers.  
  
Blaine continued to run his fingers through Kurt’s hair and let out a soft moan when he felt his hands glide over his erection. He placed light kisses over Blaine’s erection through the boxers. Finally, Kurt’s hands found the elastic band on his boxers and slowly pulled them down. Of course, it being Blaine’s first time, the fact that Kurt was about to see his now fully erect cock made his heart pace quicken.  
  
Blaine picked up his feet again through the leg holes and again. Kurt tossed it aside toward his pants. Kurt looked up at Blaine as he took a hold of his cock. He smirked before he gave Blaine’s a few teasing licks and then taking it into his mouth.

“Fuck…” Blaine moaned. Kurt hummed around Blaine’s cock as he quickly undressed himself. The pants he was wearing was causing him great pain. He was about to have Blaine. After waiting so long, he was going to have him. He almost took him that day in the gym but he knew he had to wait. He watched Blaine box with just a muscle shirt, or go running during track, the boy was absolutely gorgeous and he had no idea. Hearing the moans coming from his mouth with every sucking or licking motion only made his own cock throb. But he had to take this at a steady pace.  
  
He wanted it to last and not just for himself, but for Blaine. Kurt cupped Blaine’s ass cheeks and pushed him forward gently, giving Blaine the hint that he wanted him to fuck his mouth. It took a few more pushes but Blaine got the hint and started to move his hips forward and back into Kurt’s mouth.  
  
“Kurt…” Blaine moaned. His fingers laced through Kurt’s hair again and hadn’t realized he started to pull it – but Kurt didn’t have a problem with that. Kurt did one more lick before he removed his mouth from Blaine’s cock.

“Get on your stomach,” Kurt commanded in a low voice. He kissed Blaine on the lips before he gave a gentle push toward the bed. Blaine’s body was fully responding to Kurt now. His nerves were calm and all he wanted right now is for Kurt to just take him. He got a chance to look at Kurt fully in the nude and good God he was absolutely gorgeous. Well, the body Kurt inhabited right now was gorgeous but that thought didn’t last long when Blaine did as he was told and laid himself down on his stomach on his bed.

Kurt took the opportunity to look at Blaine’s back side as he crawled over him. He licked his lips as he started to kiss over Blaine’s shoulder and made his way down his back and right to his ass. Blaine felt Kurt’s erection travel from his back side all the way down his leg. He wondered if Kurt would allow him to take care of him once they were done – he wouldn’t mind that one bit.  
  
Kurt was kissing one of Blaine’s cheeks while he used his hand to spread the other one. His lips made their way over toward Blaine’s entrance. His tongue grazed over the entrance in a teasing way before he inserted it fully. It was a different feeling for Blaine but it was far from unpleasant. Kurt squeezed his cheek roughly as he kept thrusting his tongue in and out of Blaine’s hole.

“Kurt…fuck…” Blaine moaned into his pillow. At the sound of Kurt’s name coming from Blaine’s mouth Kurt’s thrusting grew. He felt Blaine’s hips rub against the mattress – nope. Kurt removed his tongue from Blaine’s hole and gave his ass a sounding smack.

“Don’t do that, Blaine,” Kurt warned. Blaine hated to admit it but Kurt smacking his ass like that, was a total turn on. “You get pleasure from me, and me only.” Kurt said lowly before he thrust his tongue back into his hole. He took a moment to lick his finger and inserted it into Blaine’s hole with his tongue. Blaine made a slight noise but it wasn’t a moan.  
  
He had to go slow with the finger. Blaine was a virgin after all. Kurt pushed his finger as far as he could and held it for a moment. Blaine let out a painful grunt as he buried his face into the pillow. Kurt positioned himself away from Blaine’s ass but kept his finger at a slow thrusting pace. He kissed Blaine’s shoulder gently. He put his hand just under Blaine’s chin to lift it from the pillow. “It’s okay, cutie pie. I want you to feel nothing but pleasure.” Kurt whispered and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. The burning was slowly fading with every thrust of Kurt’s finger.  
  
“Tell me when you want more,” Kurt said. He changed the pace of his thrusting a little when he started to hear more moans of pleasure than of pain. Blaine clenched around his finger, signaling that his body was starting to respond to the intrusion in a good way.

“Yes…more…” Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine again while inserting a second finger. There was the burning again. Kurt kept his lips on Blaine’s through the whimpering. Kurt cupped Blaine’s face to keep it from turning away from his. His fingers pushed in and out slowly. The whimpering turned into moans. After a few more thrusts, Kurt inserted a third finger. The burning and pain was subsiding and Blaine was liking the feel of Kurt’s fingers inside him. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and made a few more thrusts with his fingers before pulling out completely which warranted a whimper from Blaine. Kurt just smiled as he got up from the bed.

“Turn over on your back,” Kurt instructed. Blaine did so as he watched Kurt pick up his pants and pull out a small bottle. Blaine’s cock was throbbing. While Kurt took the bottle and opened it, Blaine wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping slowly. Kurt saw that. He lathered his cock before he slapped Blaine’s hand away.  
  
“What did I tell you earlier? You get pleasure only from me.” For a brief moment, Kurt’s eyes went black. Blaine didn’t find it frightening this time. He positioned himself in between Blaine’s legs as he continued to lather his cock. Blaine’s hips thrust upward as he held onto his legs. His body was more than ready. Kurt grabbed his hips and positioned his cock right toward Blaine’s entrance. The size of his cock and his fingers were of course entirely different, so Kurt couldn’t just thrust full throttle like he wanted, and like Blaine wanted. He had to go in gently.  
  
Kurt looked at Blaine before he started inserting himself right into Blaine. The boy beneath him gasped loudly as Kurt continued to go forward. He stopped for a moment, pulled back and then forward. Kurt let out a moan when he felt Blaine clench around his cock. Kurt pushed forward further until he couldn’t go anymore. He leaned over Blaine and rested his forehead on his and started thrusting in and out slowly. Blaine breathed deeply with every thrust. Each one brought about a burning but that was fading and turning into pleasure. Kurt watched Blaine’s face with every thrust. As soon as he saw and heard that Blaine moaned more from pleasure, he quickened his pace.

“Oh Kurt…like that…” Blaine breathed. The sound only quickened Kurt’s thrusting. He pushed himself upward and grabbed a hold of Blaine’s hips roughly.

“Like that? You want it rough?” Kurt asked. He didn’t wait for Blaine to answer. He grasped onto Blaine’s hips tighter as he thrust harder. No doubt, Blaine would have bruises from Kurt’s fingers but who the hell cared right now? Blaine let out a few loud moans as Kurt thrust faster and harder. It felt incredible.

“Don’t…stop…” Blaine pleaded. Kurt grinned as he leaned forward and grabbed on Blaine’s shoulders and continued to thrust. Blaine’s hips matched Kurt’s rhythm as his hands pressed against Kurt’s back. His legs wrapped around Kurt’s waist when he started to feel that familiar coil at the pit of his stomach. Kurt knew he was about to come and so was Kurt.

“Come for me baby…” Kurt whispered. Blaine shut his eyes as he moaned louder when he himself release, hard, all over his stomach. It took just a few more thrusts before Kurt had his own orgasm and nearly collapsed right on top of Blaine’s chest and his come. Both boys breathed heavily as Blaine felt Kurt pull out of him but stayed on his chest. The demon looked up at Blaine and smiled before he kissed him. “I told you, you would be amazing.” Blaine just smiled.

“I think you were the amazing one…” Blaine complimented, and that was no lie, it was fucking incredible. Kurt kissed him again.

“Happy Birthday, Blaine,” Kurt whispered. No cutie pie, just Blaine. The boy smiled and mumbled a thank you tiredly. “Oh no you don’t, we need shower.” Blaine chuckled lightly when he felt Kurt pull him off the bed and make his way toward the bathroom.

* * *

Blaine walked into his favorite coffee shop just across the street from his apartment in New York. After graduation, he wasted no time in finding a place in New York, a steady job and moving out during the summer.  
  
Life in New York was rough but Blaine would not have it any other way. A studio apartment at a reasonable price, he worked in a small bookstore just down the sidewalk, life was great. It had been almost two years since he had seen Kurt. They talked briefly after the night of his birthday but after graduation, Blaine hadn’t seen or heard from Kurt again.  
  
It was a bit disheartening but Blaine was no longer in school so there was no need to protect him anymore. Blaine didn’t regret giving his virginity to a demon. There were times he missed Kurt and wondered if he’d ever see him again, or see the person who originally had the body. He went on a few dates but never anybody serious and his only time was with Kurt and right now, he was in no hurry to have sex with anybody else.

He ordered his favorite coffee and a few cookies before he sat at his usual spot by the window. Autumn was in the air. The trees were turning different colors. Blaine looked out the window and took a few bites of his cookie. He saw a few people walk around with dogs. He lived in an apartment where they allowed pets. He had thought about getting a dog. He took another bite of his cookie but stopped mid chewing when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello, cutie pie.” Blaine swallowed his cookie and turned to the voice. He couldn’t help the smile on his face when he looked up to see that familiar face.

“Kurt?”


End file.
